It is well known in the art to use containers, for example glasses or cups, for storing liquid for drinking. Such containers allow transport of the liquid for concurrent or subsequent use or consumption, such as drinking, thereof. Typically, consumption or use of the liquid occurs by removing liquid from the container through an aperture thereof, typically situated at a first top end of the container. In order to reduce risk of spillage of the liquid, such containers often have covers disposed thereon and which cover the aperture. However, such covers must often, inconveniently, be removed to allow use or consumption of the liquid. Alternatively, other covers may remain engaged in the aperture and provide a cover aperture through which the liquid may be removed from the container while the cover continues to seal the aperture. Unfortunately, such covers often limit removal of the liquid to the cover aperture, which, for drinking or removal of the liquid into another container, requires, inconveniently, that the container be precisely positioned with the cover aperture situated proximal the lips of the user or near the other container to reduce risk of spillage. Further, there may be a risk of spillage through the cover aperture, if no sealing mechanism therefore is provided, if the container is upset.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved liquid container with a simple configuration and the cover therefor.